<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spirited lip tint by mineokun (shizuumi151)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254609">spirited lip tint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/mineokun'>mineokun (shizuumi151)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Relationship Discussions, Rough Kissing, Stripping, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Teasing, i forgot how much of a Thing updating tags was</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/mineokun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's so considerate of me, but he ends up always holding back because he's afraid of hurting me," Ichika admitted in a sigh. "I just... I wish he could be bolder, or more assertive. But I always get shy when it comes to bringing up that sort of thing..."</p><p>Sakuragawa only watched with sympathy in her eyes. She patted Ichika's shoulder.</p><p>"You two have always gone at your own pace with these things," she said. "And hey, I'm sure if you keep building up the confidence and talk to him about it, you can both enjoy yourselves without reservation."</p><p>Ichika's chin dimpled at the words. She gave a small, uncertain nod, and Sakuragawa's lip pulled to one side as she rubbed her shoulder once more.</p><hr/><p>A imagining of Ichika and Mineo as newlyweds, and how Ichika inadvertently uses liquid courage to help with expressing herself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enomoto Mineo/Hoshino Ichika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. riding high and back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I initially started this fic a couple of years ago when I'd first gone through CxM Unlimited, and the whole thing is currently sitting at 12.5k where the rating will change in the second chapter. Even though it's been a while, I still have the biggest soft spot for Mineo and CxM as a whole.</p><p>I have a feeling that the readership for CxM fics on here isn't so huge, so if you take the time to read this and also enjoy, then thank you for doing so! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want a drink with me?"</p><p>Sakuragawa parroted the words back at Ichika in the changing room, blinking in surprise. Ichika only nodded back.</p><p>"It's been a while since we've caught up outside of work," she said, doing the last button below her shirt collar. "Plus Mineo has paperwork to get through, so being out of the house will help him focus too."</p><p>"It's just been a while since you're the one who asked me for drinks instead of the other way 'round." Sakuragawa arched a brow. "Figures I'd be your convenient distraction though, huh?"</p><p>"Th-That's not what I meant!" Ichika's cheeks coloured. Sakuragawa fought to keep a straight face. "You're a good co-worker and an important friend, so…!"</p><p>"I'm joking, I'm joking," she laughed, grinning. "You're right in that we haven't caught up in a little while. Plus I got nothing else to do tonight." She closed her locker with a wry smile. "We can be each other's distraction."</p><p>"I told you it's not like that..."</p><p>Ichika rolled her eyes, but a little laugh left her anyway. Sakuragawa's smile softened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They got a table at their regular pub in Kabukichou, started ordering snacks and drinks. Once they had a glass of beer nestling warm in their bellies, their chatting came even easier than before. About how work was going lately, how the Field Ops members who they came to know better through Mineo were doing. Reminiscing about the one time Mochida was in a foul mood was from trying to figure out why a baker's dozen wasn't actually a dozen before he resorted to googling it.</p><p>At one point, Ichika giggled with the rim of her glass at her lips, and Sakuragawa noticed. That giggle sounded like a secret.</p><p>"What's this now?" she said, taking a sip of her beer. "Have something to tell me?"</p><p>"I do, actually," Ichika admitted, smile still wide on her face. "It's about Mineo—"</p><p>"When isn't it?"</p><p>"Oh, hush. It's about Mineo and when I helped him back home once when he was drunk." Ichika laughed when Sakuragawa's eyes went wide. "It happened at this pub, too."</p><p>"I mean the last part doesn't surprise me, but I haven't heard of the rest before!" Sakuragawa cried. "And from so long ago, too? You officially have to tell me now. The law requires it."</p><p>Ichika laughed, and then recounted the story near when she and Mineo first met. She told everything from the scare she got from Satake, to hearing Mineo slur his words like a baby, to him crying about the apocalypse taking away his gourmet Los-Angeles style miso butter sea urchin seaweed soy milk stew ramen away from him.</p><p>"That guy has the wackiest taste," Sakuragawa huffed, taking another gulp.</p><p>"He does. It's cute," Ichika smiled, to Sakuragawa's amusement. "And that was only on the taxi ride back."</p><p>Then she got to the part when they got inside, and how Mineo was a clumsy, giggly drunk. Then came the part where she managed to get him into bed, and then Sakuragawa's jaw dropped.</p><p>"He didn't."</p><p>"He did!" Ichika insisted, almost squeaking behind her hands. She got more expressive when she was tipsy, and it was a delight to see. "He hugged me on the bed and thought I was a body pillow!"</p><p>"The nerve of him! You two weren't even together yet!" The bottom of Sakuragawa's glass clacked onto the table with feeling, and she clucked her cheek. "He better have begged for forgiveness after that."</p><p>An odd length of silence followed. Sakuragawa just looked up, dead inside at Ichika, who was looking sheepish and pointedly not at her.</p><p>"He actually did, didn't he."</p><p>"Well, this <em>is</em> Mineo we're talking about…"</p><p>"I don't know how I keep forgetting," Sakuragawa sighed into her drink. "So then? What'd he do next?"</p><p>At that, Ichika blushed deeper.</p><p>"Um. Well…" Her fingers fiddled with the handle of her glass, and she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Mineo, um… While hugging me, he. Called me cute like an angel, and…"</p><p>"Crushing even back then, huh?" Sakuragawa's smile pulled a corner of her lip. "But that's nothing new. Did he say something else to get you this worked up?"</p><p>With her chin on her fist, Sakuragawa watched Ichika purse her lips, her unrelenting stare at the table almost darting. Then she clapped her face in a muffled groan, her face practically glowing where it showed between her fingers.</p><p>"Hey now, you're getting me worried," Sakuragawa smiled a little, half-joking.</p><p>"It's nothing to worry about." She shook her head, but didn't take her hands off her face. "It's…just a little embarrassing."</p><p>"A little?" Sakuragawa scoffed, unconvinced.</p><p>"He said…I smelt nice, and that…" Ichika powered through in a small voice, her fingers parting just so her struggling eyes were peeking out. "He…wanted to feel it and, me, more…" At the expectant look on Sakuragawa's face, Ichika pushed up her own cheeks, her eyes squished shut in a small sigh. "Closely…"</p><p>Sakuragawa's eyes, if possible, went wider. She blinked maybe three times.</p><p>"How about it," she finally said, sounding impressed. "He couldn't string two words together in front of a woman without blushing back then. Alcohol really is something," she concluded with a solemn nod and a swig.</p><p>"That's what you're commenting on?!" Ichika whined, her hands slapping her lap. "What he said was suggestive…!"</p><p>Sakuragawa blinked again. "I mean, yeah," she shrugged, making a roundabout gesture. "But I'd only worry if it made you really uncomfortable or you didn't like it. And if you're comfortable enough to tell me, I figure it's neither of those and you're just being shy about it."</p><p>Ichika stared at her. Then she pouted at her own glass.</p><p>"You...get way too blunt when you drink."</p><p>"I'd like to think I'm direct even when I don't," she said archly. "Besides, you're just mad because I'm riiight."</p><p>"Right there! That bluntness right there is unacceptable!"</p><p>"Not a law in Japan against it."</p><p>Sakuragawa grinned at Ichika puffing her cheeks and whining at her. It really did get too good teasing her, lips loose and body cozy from the alcohol warming them in a pleasant, low buzz.</p><p>"But you know, ever since your little brother moved out for university and you started living with Enomoto, I've seen you be a lot happier at work," Sakuragawa commented. "But I guess you two are still wholesome as ever if you're still shy about him saying that ages ago."</p><p>Ichika blinked at her. The pause dragged on to a point where Sakuragawa thought she may have crossed a line.</p><p>But to her surprise, Ichika only blushed, and chewed on a bashful smile.</p><p>"It's… He's still adorable, but we <em>have</em> properly...taken advantage of..." she trailed off, not quite able to meet Sakuragawa's eye. "Living alone together..."</p><p>Sakuragawa's eyes and lips rounded. Then she raised her glass.</p><p>"Well, hey! Congratulations!" she cheered, twinkling in a grin. "I almost thought you might've saved that for having kids, but looks like you're healthy young adults like anyone else. Cheers!"</p><p>"Cheers," Ichika murmured, stifling a quiet laugh before she clinked her glass with Sakuragawa's.</p><p>"So," she said pointedly, a sly smirk coming up from behind her glass. "Am I allowed to ask if it's been good?"</p><p>"Sakuragawa!" Ichika hissed at her, persistently red in the cheeks. But then she furtively looked side-to-side, and Sakuragawa didn't let up her smirk when Ichika leaned close in a smile she could barely hold back. "...It has."</p><p>"That's what I like to hear!" Sakuragawa whooped, and Ichika held her cheek in a fit of giggles. "But god, how even was that? I bet he got a nosebleed when it got to the good part the first time."</p><p>"How — How do you know that?"</p><p>Sakuragawa whipped back at Ichika's dumbfounded gaze.</p><p>"Wait, he actually did?" She keeled forward in a splutter, face glowing in delight. "Seriously?!"</p><p>"Wait, no, he didn't! Nothing happened!" Ichika waved her hands in front of her wildly. "Forget I said anything!"</p><p>Sakuragawa reeled back and held her gut in a cackling fit, and even in her fluster Ichika couldn't help but burst out laughing with her.</p><p>"Oh god, please don't tell him I told you," Ichika said between peals of laughter, trying and failing to quiet them down in the ruckus of the pub. "I don't think he'll ever survive the blow from that."</p><p>"Don't you worry," she snorted, still wheezing. "I might laugh once or twice seeing him, but he'll never know why."</p><p>Ichika slapped her on the arm, playfully scolding her. Sakuragawa teased her in return.</p><p>They kept talking about it, with Ichika surprisingly open talking to Sakuragawa about how her private life had developed. It became less surprising when Sakuragawa heard from Ichika about most of her friends being male, she didn't have any girlfriends she could really talk to about it apart from her. They kept talking till Ichika fiddled with her clover necklace, growing nervous again.</p><p>"He's so considerate of me, but he ends up always holding back because he's afraid of hurting me," she admitted in a sigh. "I just... I wish he could be bolder, or more assertive. But I always get shy when it comes to bringing up that sort of thing..."</p><p>Sakuragawa only watched with sympathy in her eyes. She patted Ichika's shoulder.</p><p>"You two have always gone at your own pace with these things," she said. "And hey, I'm sure if you keep building up the confidence and talk to him about it, you can both enjoy yourselves without reservation."</p><p>Ichika's chin dimpled at the words. She gave a small, uncertain nod, and Sakuragawa's lip pulled to one side as she rubbed her shoulder once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their girl talk wandered onto other topics, with Ichika turning the tables on Sakuragawa to ask about any updates on her end, and they chatted well into the night. Sakuragawa held her liquor for a few more glasses before she let herself sober up, while Ichika steadily drank on the high of her good mood.</p><p>"Easy there, tiger," Sakuragawa chuckled, having mostly sobered up with some snacks while Ichika swooned across from her, her eyes half-lidded. "I'm not gonna carry you back home if you pass out."</p><p>"I know," Ichika nodded once, twice like her head was bobbing on water. "'Cause my Mineo will… He'll come save me..." Inexplicably, she started giggling, cheeks round and warm with delight. "Super Mineo Man will save the day...!"</p><p>"All right, I'm cutting you off," Sakuragawa declared, taking away Ichika's half-empty glass from her. "And it's getting late, too. It may be the weekend tomorrow but I wanna be able to get up in the morning."</p><p>"Nooo… Whyyy...? " Ichika whined, her face nuzzling into the nest of her crossed arms on the table. "Keep hanging out with me, Sakuragawaaa..."</p><p>Sakuragawa snorted. "It's been fun, Hoshino, but we can continue this another day. I'll call your Super Mineo Man to come pick you up."</p><p>"Yaaay!" Ichika threw up her hands suddenly, the table jostling before she plopped back down in a dazed laugh. "My Super Mineo Man..."</p><p>"He's all yours, all right," Sakuragawa huffed in a smile, before walking over to Ichika's side. "I'm going to use your phone to contact him, okay?"</p><p>"Suuure," Ichika slurred, humming into her forearms. Then she looked up at Sakuragawa, and gave an open-mouthed smile before wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Sakuragawa, you're such a good friend to me! I like you so much...!"</p><p>"I like you too, honey," Sakuragawa humoured her in a fond, if not strained smile. Keeping the giggling drunk upright with her shoulders, she plucked Ichika's phone out of her pocket and looked for Mineo's contact. "I still can't believe you have a flip-phone in this day and age."</p><p>Ichika just laughed over her shoulder as she put the speaker to her ear, the ringtone dial beeping before it clicked away to a long, droning moan.</p><p>"Ichikaaaa," Mineo's whine crackled over the speaker. "When are you coming baaack? This paperwork's <em>boring</em> and it's <em>lonely</em> without you heeere..."</p><p>"Nice to see you're hard at work, Enomoto," Sakuragawa drawled, glancing up with a dry smile. She held back a snicker at Mineo's squawk over the phone.</p><p>"S-Sakuragawa?!" he yelled. She could already see him pulling back to check the contact info on his phone in shock. "Th-This is definitely Ichika's number. Why're you calling from her phone?"</p><p>"She didn't tell you she was going to have a drink with me?" she asked, before she looked to Ichika moaning on her shoulder. "But never mind about that. I need your help with her."</p><p>"What is it? Did something happen to her?" Mineo asked, voice suddenly impenetrably firm. Sakuragawa could hear him rushing to his feet. "Where are you guys?"</p><p>"Calm down, big guy, we're not in danger," Sakuragawa said, wrestling a little with Ichika squirming over her. "We're just at the pub down at Kabukichou. The usual place."</p><p>"Mineo?" Ichika perked up hearing Mineo's voice filter through the speaker. Then she wriggled even more while hugging Sakuragawa. "Mineooo...!"</p><p>White noise came through the phone. Sakuragawa cleared her throat.</p><p>"Is..." Mineo started to speak, before seeming to trail off again. "...Is that her?"</p><p>"Yes," Sakuragawa said. "She's quite drunk."</p><p>"I… I see."</p><p>Sakuragawa smirked at the phone. "What, never seen her drunk before?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, sorta. We've only drank together a couple of times before, and even then she drank real responsibly..." he admitted sheepishly. Sakuragawa could practically hear the 'unlike me' in her head, and she rolled her eyes. "But that doesn't matter! I'll come over to pick her up right away!"</p><p>"Great," Sakuragawa sighed while propping up Ichika, who decided to take a cat-nap on her shoulder. "I'll be counting on you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Mineo hung up his cell, he bee-lined for his coat hanging behind the door. He didn't even bother with putting on his eyepatch, feeling for his wallet and keys before he headed out in a rush.</p><p>It wasn't long before he briskly walked out of the residential area and got to a main road where cars passed by, and he flagged down a taxi, rattling off the address of the Kabukichou pub as soon as he sat inside.</p><p>"If you wouldn't mind staying there when we arrive and drive us back, that'd really help," he said as the taxi took off. "I need to pick up my wife."</p><p>The driver just reassured him with a nod, and Mineo let himself relax in his seat. He opened his cell and went back to his messaging history with Ichika, thumbing the edge of the screen where Ichika said she'd be coming back late tonight. Worry lined his brows.</p><p><em>She should be okay…</em> he mulled, thinking to his call with Sakuragawa. <em>As long as she's not alone, she should be alright… Moreover...</em></p><p>He thought back to hearing Ichika's lovely voice in the background. Her calling his name all sweet and adoring, her voice chiming like a bell. He caught his rapidly warming face in his hands.</p><p><em>She sounded so cute!</em> he panicked to himself, trying not to scream in his throat with the driver not three feet away from him. <em>Too cute for this world! My wife must've come from heaven...!</em></p><p><em>Okay, okay. Calm down, Mineo.</em> He straightened in his seat, huffing a sharp breath out his nose. <em>You've finished your work, and you'll get to see Ichika and take her home where you'll get to take care of her. She'll probably won't feel so well in the morning, so you can treat her then, too.</em></p><p><em>Ahh…</em> He swooned to himself. <em>I wonder what she'll be like in the morning...?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Mineo..." his Dream Ichika whined, her cute little head poking out behind the covers of their bed. "I'm thirsty… Can you get me some water please?"</p><p>"Of course, my little lamb," he'd respond dashingly, and a glass of cool water would appear at her side. "Is there anything else you desire from the great Mineo, devoted husband, yours till death do us part? You need only say the word."</p><p>"I..." Dream Ichika snuggled under the covers further, her chocolate brown hair tousled and hiding her face, but letting her bashful eyes peek out. "I'd like a good morning kiss..."</p><p> </p><p>In the taxi, Mineo's lips pursed tighter and tighter, his grip at his sides turning vice tight. He slowly keeled over, only steam missing from his ears as his face turned beet red.</p><p>"You okay there, mister?" The driver glanced at him from the rearview mirror. "Feelin' sick?"</p><p>"No! No, no!" He quickly sat back up, back ramrod straight, hands diligently back on his lap. "I'm fine! Just...tired from working late, is all."</p><p>The driver gave a slow nod, side-eyeing the blush on Mineo's face before focusing back on the road. Mineo slumped back in his seat after, hiding his mouth in his palm as he looked out onto the passing streetlights.</p><p><em>Guess I'm still this far gone for her, huh…</em> Thinking of her pretty green eyes, Mineo huffed a laugh in his hand. <em>She'll be the death of me...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mineo thanked the driver about to wait for him in a quick nod when he got off at Kabukichou, and he promptly turned tail to jog for the pub. The nightlife was bustling with lanterns and lights lining the street over him, and he ducked past the flags at the entrance to the rowdy bar, his eyes darting over the throngs of people living up the night to look for Ichika.</p><p>"Enomoto!" Sakuragawa's voice echoed. His eyes snapped to her waving at him from the side. "Over here!"</p><p>Mineo acknowledged her in a nod, quickly manoeuvring between tables and drinkers to reach them.</p><p>And then he found Ichika draped over Sakuragawa, deep red in the face and giggling like a baby.</p><p>"Super, Suuuper Mi-ne-o Maaan! Fighting bad guys, he'll save the day with his cape and his <em>faaan</em>...!" Ichika's fist rose up high in the air, before her arm faltered and her hand plopped back into her lap, and she nuzzled further into Sakuragawa's shoulder. "Hey, Sakuragawa? When will he come save me...?"</p><p>Oh, no.</p><p>Mineo gave a long, hard gulp. Sakuragawa only sighed.</p><p>"She's been like this for a while now," she explained, affectionate. Tired, but affectionate. "I trust you can take her from here."</p><p>"O-Of course," he stammered. He leaned down to take Ichika away from Sakuragawa's shoulder, her gaze finding Ichika softly moaning in her shirt. His heart melted in a helpless smile. "Hey, Ichika? We're going home now, okay?"</p><p>"Mineo...?" Ichika looked up at him, those glossy eyes of her shining like jade. The biggest smile spread across her small lips, and her arms left Sakuragawa to wave at him with grabby hands. "Yaaay, you're here! My Super Mineo Man...!"</p><p>"That's right," he said, cracking up in a giggle. His chest warmed from the love of his life being so happy to see him. "Your Super Mineo Man."</p><p>Mineo caught her tipping towards him, nuzzling her warm, soft cheek against his, and he couldn't help his blush. With Sakuragawa's help, he held up Ichika from under her shoulder and paid for her bill when they left for Kabukichou's stuffy, bustling streets.</p><p>"You sure you don't wanna hitch a ride with us?" Mineo said to Sakuragawa, hoisting a dozing Ichika easily on his shoulder. "It'd really be no trouble."</p><p>"It's fine. I've sobered up, plus I can pay for my own taxi." She waved off his concern while walking off. "You lovebirds have a good night. I'll see you on Monday."</p><p>"Y-Yeah," Mineo said. Coming up short with a response to being called lovebirds, he opted to just nod at her. "See you Monday."</p><p>"Mineo..." Ichika whined, rubbing her nose against his jaw. Her breath fanned over his neck, lips gently brushing his collarbone, and the nerves at Mineo's skin flared in a symphony of heat. "Mineo, I love you..."</p><p>Tears sprung to Mineo's eyes. He craned his head up to the moon dolloped yellow in the ink night sky. May the One-Eyed Dragon Masamune give him strength.</p><p>"I love you too, Ichika."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He managed to get her in the taxi, his arm covering the top of the doorway so Ichika wouldn't bump her head. Once they'd settled in the backseat, Ichika's head resting on his shoulder, Mineo asked the driver to drive back to where he first flagged him down.</p><p>The drive back was mostly peaceful, with their fingers entwined, their hands resting on Mineo's thigh. He looked down at how soft and small Ichika's hand was wrapped in his, how silky her hair felt against his neck, smelling of rose and chamomile. He tucked the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear, brushing stray hairs from her parted lips that then closed in a low hum.</p><p>"Mineo..."</p><p>"Yeah?" he murmured, glancing down at her. "What is it?"</p><p>Ichika didn't say anything. She only mumbled under her breath some more before pressing more firmly against his side, draping her arm over his midriff and hugging him tight. Mineo's heart squeezed with the action, and he stroked her forearm gently, planting a kiss on her head.</p><p>"We'll be home soon," he reassured. He looked down at her with warm eyes, his thumb stroking over the back of hers. "You feeling sleepy?"</p><p>Ichika shook her head against his shoulder, hugging him tighter.</p><p>"You're just comfy," she muttered. "Strong 'n' warm 'n' comfy..."</p><p>The side of her legs pressed against his, as well as her chest into the muscle of his arm, and heat flashed in Mineo at those soft parts of her body pressing warm against his. Mineo felt that heat pulse low in his gut, and he swallowed after letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>"Well, either way," he whispered. "You'll be able to rest when we get back home."</p><p>"But I don't wanna rest," she whined softly.</p><p>She pushed herself up, and leaned up into his ear. Her lips were soft and hot by his ear, her body stuck all along Mineo's side as her voice went impossibly low.</p><p>"I wanna play with you..."</p><p>Mineo's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets. He drew a long, loud breath in through his nose. Ichika's arm squeezed around his stomach, her hand skating to brush over his abdomen. Her lips nipped at the curl of cartilage at his ear, thin and pink beneath his russet hair, and that earlier warmth exploded into a heat that bowled along his belly.</p><p>"I-Ichika," he said, quiet and quick, trying to be as firm as he could but faltering. "W-We're still outside. Wait until we get home, okay?"</p><p>"Oh-kay..." she drawled out the word, rocking her head to the syllables.</p><p>She leaned back so her head was back on Mineo's shoulder. Her hand still rubbed along Mineo's firm, clenching stomach. Mineo tried to focus on evening out his breathing, the digits of pi flowing out from under his breath.</p><p>"3.141592653589..."</p><p>He kept a hand clenched in a fist on his thigh, his other still holding Ichika's firm. Then Ichika turned her head, her hair hiding her face, and pushed a breathy, open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck. She laved her kiss with the tip of her tongue before lying back on his shoulder, and Mineo's face nearly turned purple as he gulped.</p><p>"7...9, 3238462643..."</p><p>In front, he caught the driver's shoulder shaking once in a smirk. Mineo clamped his jaw tight and looked resolutely upwards, powering on towards the hundredth digit with his wife draped warm and loving along his side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After paying the taxi driver and telling them to keep the change, Mineo managed to walk Ichika over before the street that led to their apartment, and got her to cling along his back.</p><p>"All right," Mineo muttered in his crouch. "Up, you...go!"</p><p>He grabbed the underside of her knees before he stood, making sure his back stayed curled with her arms hanging from beside his neck. She grabbed around Mineo's neck on instinct, giggling when Mineo bounced a bit to straighten her in his hold.</p><p>"Hey, don't strangle me now, okay?" Mineo said, half-teasing.</p><p>Ichika hummed, pressing firmer into his back. "I wooon't."</p><p>When she did press firmer, her soft chest pushed into the width of his back. Mineo cleared his throat while looking up again, his face warm as he started walking while carrying Ichika.</p><p>"Y-You know, this reminds me when I carried you to the investigation firm, near when we first met," he stuttered. Then a bittersweet smile overtook him at that time, at those memories. "...I made you trip running after me. That was silly of me."</p><p>"Mmm, it was," Ichika muttered, hugging Mineo's back tighter before he could splutter. "But your back was so wide and reliable then. Just like now." She rolled her head along his shoulders, sighing in content. "You're so strong, Mineo. So handsome."</p><p>Mineo's eyes bugged out again, and he gulped. He squeezed Ichika's thighs firmly, readjusting his grip.</p><p>"Don't go out drinking again without me," he muttered darkly. More to Ichika or himself, he wasn't sure. "Especially not around other men."</p><p>"Don't worry, Mineo," Ichika cooed. She nuzzled his ponytail, and kissed the back of his neck. Soft and sweet. "You're the only one for me."</p><p>Mineo felt his firm, scolding façade crack. His lips pressed into a squiggly line, and he groaned in his throat.</p><p>"I really am helpless against you, aren't I..." he moaned to himself, laughing through red cheeks. "My sweet Ichika, what'll I do with you..."</p><p>"Well," she sing-songed, whispering in a giggle. "<em>I</em> know what you could do with me..."</p><p>Immediately, Mineo tingled piercingly warm all over again as Ichika kept giggling. He didn't deign to respond to her, reminding himself that yelling out loud would cause a disturbance so late at night as he marched in a brisk, military beat back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought about it, and given the time I have and the progression of the fic as well, I'll be splitting it up a little further. The rating's changed from T to M due to more suggestive themes (and actions hoho) in this new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mineo only put her down once they'd gotten up the stairs to their flat and got inside. When the door closed behind them he gently let Ichika down onto her feet, slipping her shoes off and then his own before tucking them away neatly.</p><p>"Alright," Mineo stood up in a huff, planting his hands on his hips before he turned back around. "Now, let's get you a glass of—"</p><p>He was quickly silenced by a pair of lips.</p><p>His brows flew up to his hairline as Ichika leaned into his lips, bracing her hands on his chest and tip-toeing to reach him. Her face radiated warmth like a heater, her lips burning against his open mouth. Mineo grabbed her arms on reflex, about to rear back to scold her before she slipped her slim tongue in his mouth, sending sparks along his.</p><p>His eyes slipped shut and he ended up gripping her in place, groaning warm and low into her mouth as his own tongue came out to touch hers. All velvety and hot and slick as he pulled her in closer, lapping up the soft noises each stroke and kiss pulled out of her. Her hand came around the back of his head to tug at his messy hair, fingers burying into the base of his ponytail as she whined and pressed her front against his, and Mineo gasped into her mouth. He could sip the liquor off her lips.</p><p>"Ichika."</p><p>He panted when they had to part for breath, guttural and laced with heat. She only hummed, a wordless question to what Mineo wanted to say before she laid kisses on his cheek and the corner of his lip, her fingers tracing his scalp past his hair. Mineo groaned helplessly, blushed furiously.</p><p>"What's gotten into you?" he whined. "You're so… You're all over me tonight."</p><p>"Is that bad?" she said, before she pulled back. She looked into Mineo's eyes, her own glistening with worry starting to narrow her brow. "Do you not like it?"</p><p>Mineo forced himself to keep eye contact. He mentally beat himself into not hanging his head or imploring to the world about why his wife was the most adorable, tempting being on the planet.</p><p>"Ichika, it isn't bad in the least. It's not that I don't want you to either," he said, smile kind and patient despite his fluster. "It's just… I can literally taste the alcohol on you. Not to mention this isn't usually like you." His hands had found her waist at some point, and he started thumbing her side out of habit. "We might've done a lot more than we used to, but I don't want to take advantage of you while you're like this."</p><p>Ichika jutted her bottom lip looking up at him, searching him with those big, green eyes. Mineo felt guilty that even when she was frustrated or pouty, part of him just wanted to get lost in her eyes forever.</p><p>"But what if I want you to take advantage of me?"</p><p>Mineo blinked rapidly. He shook his head like there was water in his ears. His heart started trying to ram its way out of the jail bars of his chest.</p><p>"Wh—" He swallowed thickly. "What?"</p><p>"...I feel like you keep holding back on me," Ichika explained, quieter. Her gaze went to the side in a withdrawn expression. "I don't like that. I..." She paused, then looked back up at Mineo, unwavering. "I want you to be rougher with me."</p><p>In a gasp that rattled his ribcage, Mineo sucked in a breath like the air had gone thin. His head felt like a bowling ball God just rolled a strike with.</p><p>"Wait, let's—" he brought a hand up to her, his other hand clutching his skull to see if it was still intact. "Let's go sit down, first."</p><p>Ichika gave a firm nod at that, her chin tucking down to her clavicle, and she marched past him for the bedroom. Mineo reached out and started for her, but despite a slight stumble to her step, she managed to head in without tripping or hurting herself.</p><p>"…Huh," Mineo muttered, his eyes round.</p><p>He never really remembered what he got like when blackout drunk, since... Well. The blacking out. But he knew he got a lot sillier and less balanced when he was drunk or quite tipsy. Ichika seemed like the type to sober up quickly, or at least seemed less drunk as she actually was.</p><p>Regardless, he went to the kitchen to get her a large glass of water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he got into the bedroom, he nearly snorted seeing Ichika lying face-up unblinking on the bed, her lower half sitting on the edge and her upper half spreadeagled. She looked unusually determined for being a few moves away from making snow angels on the sheets. The sight sent his heart thumping deeper.</p><p>"Sleepy now?" Mineo said, walking over beside her. He turned the lamp on on the bedside table, a warm beacon in the deep blues of the room. "And c'mon, take off your cardigan before getting into bed."</p><p>"I'm not sleepy," Ichika muttered, closing her eyes in a pout. "I just wanted to lie down."</p><p>"Sure." Mineo smiled warmly at her. "But cardigan off first?"</p><p>A few moments of silence. Ichika then rose upright, eyes still closed while making a face, begrudgingly recognising the merits of Mineo's suggestion. She shouldered off her deep red cardigan, even folding it up neatly and placing it on the bedside table before she laid back down, all with her eyes closed. Mineo snorted out loud.</p><p>"You're something else," he grinned, shaking his head.</p><p>He sat down next to Ichika, nudging her with a glass of water still in his hand. Ichika opened her eyes up at him, glancing at his hand holding out the cup, before she eventually rose again. She took the cup with both hands, one hand over Mineo's as she brought the rim to her lips, drinking the water smoothly as Mineo fought off a cough building in his throat.</p><p>"Somehow, you're…" he started, glancing at Ichika's hand wrapping around his. "A lot bolder when you're drunk."</p><p>"<em>Tipsy,</em>" she corrected pointedly, pulling a little face at him. Mineo held back another laugh.</p><p>"When you're tipsy," he granted, to Ichika's satisfaction.</p><p>She put away the cup on the table and Mineo braced his hand on his lap, his other holding Ichika's hand more properly.</p><p>"So?" he prompted, brows raised when he leaned down to look Ichika in the eye. "You wanna tell me what you meant earlier?"</p><p>Ichika looked down to their linked hands, still pouting. She shuffled over closer to Mineo, plopping her cheek over to his shoulder in a huff. Mineo chewed on the inside of his cheek, a dopey smile gradually leaking onto his lips.</p><p>"You think I'm just drunk," she accused, sulking. "I don't want you to make fun of me or think I'm not serious."</p><p>"I'm not making fun of you," he replied immediately, honestly. "I mean, you <em>were</em> pretty drunk earlier, but I think you've sobered up a lot after the ride back." He shifted to look down at Ichika's head, squeezing her hand. "But hey, you can't convince me you aren't at least tipsy."</p><p>Another pause. Ichika leaned further onto his shoulder.</p><p>"...I wouldn't be able to talk about this if I were sober."</p><p>Her voice went unusually small. Mineo's heart constricted.</p><p>He leaned back, and his free hand came up to tip up Ichika's chin with his finger, nothing but gentle and caring as he looked into her eyes, clearly showing her disappointment in herself.</p><p>"Is it something you've been keeping in again?" he asked softly. He gently parted the hair that splayed on her face, his own gaze tender. "You know you shouldn't do that."</p><p>"I know," she whispered. His hand came up to cup her cheek, tingling warm in his palm, and she brought up a hand to hold his hand there. "I wanted to talk to you about it, but I'd never be able to work up the courage to..."</p><p>"Hey," he said, more firmly this time. He looked her in the eye again. "You know I'd never make fun of you about something you were serious about, right?"</p><p>Nervous, she chewed on her bottom lip. Eventually she nodded, before whispering again.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Like that, Mineo held her cheek and watched her sigh as he waited. He studied her long, dusky lashes, her glossy green eyes, her small Cupid's bow as her rosy cheeks puffed in thought, a small pimple by her nose from forgetting to take off her make-up a few nights ago, and his heart melted.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," he murmured. Soft and reverent. He smiled at Ichika's eyes snapping up to his. "I could look at you forever."</p><p>Immediately, Ichika's face started darkening in a flush, her lip wobbling as her eyes flew open wide. Mineo's own cheeks rose in a giddy grin, torn between chuckling at her shock and kissing it away.</p><p>"I—! Mineo, I'm trying to think...!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," he snickered, lighting up at her fluster. "Didn't mean to distract you."</p><p>She huffed, puffing her cheeks to make a point of her displeasure. Mineo bit on his smile to keep from saying anything else.</p><p>After a while, Ichika seemed to steel herself. Withdrawing Mineo's hand from her cheek, she held it in her lap.</p><p>"I keep…feeling like, you're not fully relaxed with me when...when we're intimate. And I feel like it'd feel better for you if you let go a little more," she said, firm and mature. She looked Mineo in the eye. "I like that you care about being gentle with me, and that you look out for me. That's one of the parts I love about you." She squeezed Mineo's hand for emphasis, for reassurance. "But I'm not made of glass, either. I know you're strong and full of passion, and I—" Ichika blushed a bit now, but she swallowed and soldiered on regardless. "I want you to use that strength and passion on me. I…I'd personally like that."</p><p>After a beat of quiet, Ichika's lips closed shut. She looked closely for Mineo's response, who had been listening intently the whole while. After a few seconds of processing, his free hand came to his face, and he looked away while covering his mouth, a long sigh coming out his nose.</p><p>"...You really are feistier than you look..."</p><p>Ichika blinked at his muttering. In the midst of his serious expression, the tip of his ear facing her blared siren red. After closing his eyes and giving another huff, Mineo looked back at her.</p><p>"There's...a lot I wanna say to that. But first I want you to know that I'm not shooting you down. I… Well." He coughed into his fist, looking aside when he scratched his nose and sniffed. "Y-Yeah… If that's what you want, I'm down for doing that too."</p><p>Blinking, Ichika frowned. "I don't want you to follow along just because I want that," she insisted, clasping his hand. "I want to know if that's what you want too, or if you want something else."</p><p>"It's—I'm not just going along with it just because you want to!" he said, flustered. "I mean, doing it 'cause you want it <em>is</em> a big and important reason to me, but…" He struggled looking for the words, and his shoulders dropped in a huff. "There's a lot of things I'd do for you. But… But with something like this, if I really had a problem with it, I wouldn't go along with it just to humour you. I'd let you know I don't want it and we'd talk about it, like we're doing right now. Okay?"</p><p>Processing his words, Ichika accepted them with a nod. Mineo let out another breath, organising his thoughts before he carried on.</p><p>"I know we haven't… We… We've only gone all the way a—a few times. But. Honestly, in the beginning, I..." His lip twisted, his cool image and his genuine vulnerability tipping in the balance, and his judgement swerved to the latter in a sigh. "I...I was so nervous. I'm…less so, now, but. I still am. You're— You're my first in everything. I wanted everything to be perfect, and most of all I never, ever wanted to hurt you. I still don't."</p><p>He chewed on his lip. "I know that you're strong, and you wouldn't break. I know that, but… I didn't want to take that risk and put myself before you the first time. And I guess… I guess that concern carried on even after that, and that did make me hold back a lot, with you." After a beat, he looked to Ichika a little shamefully. "...I'm sorry I frustrated you."</p><p>Without missing a beat, Ichika took his face into her hands. Soothing and warm, she gazed at him with utter care.</p><p>"Mineo," Ichika murmured, and his heart already soared at her gentle voice. "I already told you. The fact you're so caring and sensitive is one of the reasons I love you so much. And I'm so grateful you're careful with me. You're my first, too. In everything."</p><p>Gently, gently, she pressed her forehead against his. "I was scared it would hurt the first time, but you were so gentle and good to me that it only felt wonderful every step of the way." Her eyes lidded when Mineo's palm found her wrist, his grip tender. "I know you might have different thoughts about it. But to me, it was perfect."</p><p>"...Could've done without the nosebleed," he scoffed. Grinned more widely when Ichika laughed.</p><p>"It was flattering! It made it memorable," Ichika said, grinning back. Then she softened again. "I'm only able to want more now because of how comfortable and good you've made me feel so far. So please don't think you made me frustrated, or that you haven't satisfied me in some way. It's absolutely the opposite." She leaned back, leaving a kiss on the tip of Mineo's nose. "I just want you to feel as good as I do, too."</p><p>Mineo let out another breathy, barely-there laugh. He pressed his forehead into the inside of Ichika's wrist, feeling his boundless love for her radiate and swell tenfold.</p><p>"...This kind of stuff is so much more complicated than I thought it would be," he admitted quietly, his smile wry as he opened his eyes. "They never show you parts like these in love stories."</p><p>"That's true," Ichika giggled. "It always seems so smooth-sailing or dramatic in fiction."</p><p>"Yeah," Mineo hummed. He glanced up at Ichika, bringing her arms down as he looked at her. Direct and unfaltering. "But I prefer the real thing any day."</p><p>At his calm, quiet tone, Ichika drew in a breath. His pupils were dark and liquid lined with gold. Private, raw, and wanting. She felt her heart skip a beat speeding up at the sight, her body swelling with heat. She swallowed, her eyes flitting to Mineo wetting his lips, and she bit the inside behind her bottom one.</p><p>"You're," he spoke up, quiet yet sharp. Her gaze snapped to his, startled. "On birth control now. Right?"</p><p>"Y-Yes," she said. She nodded strongly. "The pill's been working fine. I've been taking it regularly."</p><p>At that, Mineo nodded subtly. His eyes glanced down over Ichika, before they flitted back up. Ichika blushed at how his gaze felt like a physical stroke, one that swept all along her body.</p><p>"Ichika," he said. "If I hurt you, or make you uncomfortable in any way, you have to tell me." Firm and commanding. Earnest and pressing in his gaze. "I won't do anything unless you promise me that."</p><p>Seeing him issuing the order to her from so close, Ichika shivered with heat. Seeing this side to Mineo, seeing him take control, made her breath quicken already.</p><p>"I promise," she whispered, breathless as she nodded again. "If you do anything I don't like, I promise I'll tell you."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Mineo nodded. Considered, for a moment.</p><p>"...If there's something you want me to do that I'm <em>not</em> doing," he continued. And as he did, he approached Ichika closer. Took her chin into his fingers, his other arm wrapping firm and slow around her back. "You'll tell me, too." His eyes raked over her face. Low and hungry, before they went back up to Ichika's wide and wanting. "...Won't you?"</p><p>Heat blazed over Ichika's face. She felt like she might fall over.</p><p>"Yes," she murmured in a rush. Face blaring warm, her heart thundering and insides stirring. Her hands clasped the front of Mineo's shirt, desperately bunching the fabric there. "Yes."</p><p>Watching her intently, full of care, he gave another subtle nod.</p><p>Through his parted lips, Mineo's breath fanned hot across Ichika's lips, and she clutched at his shirt front even tighter. With hooded eyes, watching Ichika's flutter and close, Mineo let his own slide shut, and took Ichika's lips in his in a quiet, airy sigh.</p><p>Her small, plump bottom lip between his thin, he felt Ichika's hands slide up his chest, wrapping around his neck in a small squeak of a moan, and Mineo couldn't help a grunt as he pressed in deeper, tipping Ichika back as he pressed her chest into his, firmer.</p><p>Every kiss and small suck Mineo drew out a breathy, heady noise from Ichika's mouth. Every soft whine she made burrowed straight into his core, rocketing the temperature up higher, and higher.</p><p>When Ichika's lips parted in a gasp, Mineo slipped his tongue past them. Licked along the silky wet of her tongue to drown them both in warmth, his taste buds fizzing with the watered down drink mingling on hers. Kissing her harder and harder, feeling Ichika's hands grip frantically at his body, Mineo pulled back for breath, gasping as his own hands twitched around her shoulder and waist.</p><p>"All good?" he panted, gulping. Ichika nodded, licking her darkened, swollen lips. Glancing at them, Mineo licked his own without thinking, and nodded quick. "Good."</p><p>He dove back in with closing eyes, taking in a sharp breath through his nose as he gripped at Ichika more tightly, possessively. She moaned into his mouth, a hot sweat mounting between them. Her hands found themselves buried in his hair as they kissed breathy and deep, tugging and scratching lightly in her desperation, and Mineo grunted low at the sensation, feeling himself hardening against his trousers as his hands started roaming, his fingers starting to feel for the buttons on her dress shirt and undoing them from the top.</p><p>"Mineo," Ichika panted his name for air, colour high on her cheeks, chest starting to rise and fall fast. As soon as their mouths parted, Mineo dipped his head lower, face tucking below her jaw and lips latching onto the pulse at her neck, nipping and sucking hard at the skin. A smack of his lips pulled a sting that made Ichika gasp, her hands clutching at Mineo's head to keep him kissing there, her heartbeat quickening with his large, warm hands fumbling to undo her shirt open. "<em>Mineo.</em>"</p><p>Stiffening, Mineo paused, and his lips rumbled along her skin before they left. Ichika realised he had growled.</p><p>"I wanna rip your stupid shirt open," he mumbled darkly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. foreplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I...won't pretend I didn't see this coming at least a little bit, with the updating but not quite finishing yet. I'll just roll out what I have in instalments as they come along orz Hope you enjoy reading this if you come across it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He glanced up at Ichika for permission, a fierce snarl on his face. The desire that shot into her core spread like wildfire.</p><p>"G-Go ahead," she said, swallowing when her voice came out in a croak. "I've so many."</p><p>Looking at her, Mineo swallowed once. Then his scowl zeroed onto her shirt.</p><p>With two fists, he ripped apart the buttoned front in a flex like it was paper. Ichika's silk, black bra and the smooth, milky skin of her chest came out onto display, bouncing just a touch with the force of her popped buttons. The sight came like a bolt of magma through his gut.</p><p>Drunk off of Ichika's gasp, he pushed down her shirt over and past her shoulders down to her elbows, ducking his head to suck hard at her neck above her collarbone, the edge of his teeth lightly digging into the hot skin as Ichika whimpered above him, her hands clutching and needy at his shoulders again.</p><p>"<em>Yes.</em>"</p><p>She whispered that once, her breath hitching in a whine. A hard groan punched out of Mineo's throat, his grip on her arms hard enough to bruise. Mineo bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around her without rearing back an inch, and he lifted her like she was a toy. Ichika grabbed onto his shoulders with gasp while he pushed her further onto the bed, till they were moving away from the bedside and in towards the headboard.</p><p>He pushed her till her back pressed against the mattress and her head sank into a pillow, his mouth still sucking love bites into her skin as his hands started moving again. His wide palms slid flush along the bare skin of Ichika's waist, brushing down her pencil skirt, over her round rear and firm thighs, grabbing them once before his hands brushed up her front again. They went up to cup her round, impossibly soft breasts, squeezing them hard and slow, and his fingertips slipped past the silk cups as Ichika puffed and squirmed beneath him.</p><p>"W-Wait." </p><p>She blurted the word out on a gasp. Stopping immediately, eyes flying up to hers, Mineo watched Ichika sit up a little. But on her face was no hesitation or pain, but only a bitten lip. A budding smile that came a little cheeky, impossibly hot.</p><p>"Let me."</p><p>Sitting up more, Mineo watched her take her shirt off fully. Slipping it off her slim arms, letting her full torso come out unclothed before she tossed it onto the floor. Catching his breath, Mineo stared as her fingers went up into her hair, taking off the pins within, the clover pin he gave her on their first Christmas, and her hair-tie so her chocolate, downy locks flowed over her shoulders, her lithe body stretching as she put her accessories on the table beside the bed. Then she bent her arms back to unclasp her bra, the silk falling loose off her chest as she looked back.</p><p>She giggled at Mineo, who sat gaping at her all the while.</p><p>"What are you sitting there for?" she teased, quiet and playful. Her green eyes twinkling in the low light from the bedside lamp. She bent over and splayed her hands over Mineo's shoulders, sliding slow down to his loose tie and collar, teasing his clavicle before her fingers started undoing his buttons. "Unzip my skirt for me?"</p><p>Mineo bit his lip so hard the skin was about to break. He clucked his tongue, a helpless grin framed by his flushed cheeks, and he pulled Ichika in by the waist in a huff of a laugh.</p><p>"Anything for you."</p><p>Mineo dipped his head in, kissing away Ichika's cute giggle into a deeper, breathier sigh. His own body warming at Ichika's hands undoing his shirt, exposing his chest more and more, his hands slid down her waist again and found the hem of her skirt. He thumbed for the zipper at the side, and pulled it down so a seam opened up by her hip, black cotton panties wrapping around the skin there as Ichika managed to undo his shirt and tie while they kissed.</p><p>"You still tipsy at all?" Mineo mumbled against her lips. He slid her skirt down the width of her hips, past her tights wrapping her long legs as she let up to help him pull it off. "You undid my shirt so easily."</p><p>"I am a little bit," she admitted, crossing her arms around Mineo's neck in a small, content hum. "But practice does make perfect."</p><p>A low sound left Mineo, flustered and delighted as he pulled off her skirt completely.</p><p>"God, I love it when you're confident," he breathed in a smile of wonder. Stripping off his tie and shirt, he leaned to puff hot against Ichika's little ear, nipping the soft lobe with his lips. "It's so sexy."</p><p>Ichika giggled at his cheek, humming and biting her lip as he licked and bit at her ear, and Mineo's chest swelled two sizes larger at the sweet sound. Both of them shirtless, his hands came back up to her loose bra, fingers wrapping around the thin straps.</p><p>"Ichika," he sighed low in her ear, kissing the curl of it before he leaned back, opening his eyes to see hers. "Lie back for me?"</p><p>Ichika blinked, heart pounding in a hitched breath. Seeing Mineo so loving with her, she wanted to lie back then and there. But a thought crossed her mind, traces of liquid courage still in her veins, her lips barely shaking when she swallowed and opened them.</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>Keeping her eyes on his, she watched Mineo's face bloom into shock. In the quiet room, she could only hear her heart booming. With just her whisper, just those two words, the very air shifted around them.</p><p>"…You remember our promise?"</p><p>Mineo's expression settled to simmer. His gaze glowed and burned like a branding iron. Sucking in a breath, Ichika nodded.</p><p>"Whatever I don't like," she said, "I'll tell you."</p><p>Mineo advanced on her, achingly slow. His hands slid to her shoulders, her arms, and gripped at them hard.</p><p>"And if you want me to stop," he continued. Urging, pressing, quiet like the calm before the storm. "You'll say so?"</p><p>Ichika trembled, so excited the words left her. She nodded desperately.</p><p>"Say that you will."</p><p>Mineo's eyes flashed, and Ichika gasped, suddenly dizzy. She felt her panties soaking wet, and her legs pressed together.</p><p>"I will," she mumbled, breathing shallow and quick, the roots of her teeth buzzing. "I will, I will."</p><p>Eyes raking over her, Mineo's jaw clenched. He bit his lip till the skin there went white.</p><p>"<em>Shit.</em>"</p><p>Ichika barely caught him swearing under his breath before he tackled her to the bed, taking her down in a hard, long kiss on her lips, sucking so hard a bruise would have to be there. Barely looking, Mineo ripped her bra off her arms, throwing them away before his hands pushed onto his chest and squeezed tight, kneading the soft flesh there hard and firm, his knee coming up to push between Ichika's legs. Helpless, gasping, Ichika's arms flew to his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he descended down and sucked another hickey sharp onto her neck.</p><p>His fingers pushed over her pert nipples to roll and pinch them. His mouth laid a hot trail along the column of her throat to her collarbone, before his face sank to her chest and Ichika's moan reached the ceiling. Her hands gripped Mineo's shoulders vice tight when he pushed the sides of her tits, squeezing them together before his hands wrapped all around them again, and her chin came down in hard gasps as her core clenched. Then, kissing down her chest, his mouth latched around one of her nipples, his tongue hot and velvet over the warm, stiff nub, and Ichika's head reared back in a choked cry.</p><p>"Oh, god." She was panting, her eyes bleary and nearly screwed shut, her lip kissed thick and bitten red. "Oh my god..."</p><p>He thumbed down hard on her other nipple where he wasn't nipping and licking and sucking, pushing down till it sprung back up, his tongue and lips sending shocks to her core till she was wet and writhing. Ichika muffled a sob with her hand, her other fumbling till it found and held onto the back of his head. But then Mineo gripped her forearm hard enough to leave marks, slamming her arm down and away from her face onto the bed, and Ichika swallowed on air, crying out when Mineo's teeth nicked the tip of her nipple in warning.</p><p>"No," he murmured. His grip slid down her arm to squeeze her hand tight. He glanced up at Ichika through his wild hair, his sharp, dark eyes. "You're not hiding anything from me."</p><p>Ichika sucked in a breath, barely getting out a nod. Mineo nodded hard, licking his lips before he reared back, pulling down her skirt and tights and wrenching them off her legs. Ichika got up on her elbows, huffing as she helped kicked them off, her breath catching in her chest as Mineo grabbed at her waist, his thumbs by the edge of her panties. He towered over her kneeling between her legs, his knees under her thighs and by her waist, already looking like he was going to fuck her. She fell back and grabbed at his thick forearms, desperately panting.</p><p>"You look so incredible," Mineo murmured. He looked over her like she was art, her smooth skin littered with red marks, ones that he left behind, and he licked his lip. "I don't know if I should just keep you like this."</p><p>As he watched Ichika's eyes go wide, his hands slid over her waist to the crease where her hip met her thigh. He moved one hand up to Ichika's chest and thumbed at her nipple, also keeping her down as his other dipped between her legs, the pad of his thumb dragging firm and slow at her slit, where the small bump of her clit was, pressing her thin, wet underwear against it. She flinched, eyes fluttering in a bitten whine.</p><p>"You're soaking, Ichika," he breathed in awe, swallowing past his own dry throat as he worked his thumbs in little circles through the damp fabric. His other hand skated down to her ribs, holding her waist, and he watched as Ichika gripped at his arms and the bed, twitching with every motion of his thumb. "You might even wet the bed like this."</p><p>"M-Mineo," she whined out, swallowing her quiet, high noises, trying and failing. "Don't… Don't tease me, please..."</p><p>Her face was red to the bridge of her nose. She tugged at his arms. Mineo took the sight of her imploring in. Lip glossy and bitten, eyes shining wet up at him as her chest rose and fell with her breaths. And her voice. Small and breathy and pleading.</p><p>"Honestly, I don't think I'd be able to anymore…"</p><p>His hands pulled back to work fast at his belt, his forearms flexing with the twists of his wrists and fingers, the metal jingling. He jutted his chin once. "Take off your underwear."</p><p>In a heartbeat, Ichika thumbed past the hem of her panties, bringing up her legs to push them down. Mineo pushed down and kicked off his own trousers quick, underwear and all going with it, a hiss leaving him when the air brushed cold against his cock.</p><p>He threw away his clothes as Ichika did her underwear, her legs up and parted from taking it off. Mineo instantly gripped her knees and spread them apart, making her knead her pillow in a yelp. One of his hands splayed and braced on her stomach, and his other bunched two fingers to rub over her warm, wet slit. Firm and upwards to push away the pubic hair there as he pressed for her clit, and he watched Ichika bury her cheek into her pillow intently.</p><p>"M-Mineo, just—" Ichika swallowed, about to give him direction before his fingers pressed against a burning warm button that had her thighs quiver, had her knees flinch. "O-Oh, <em>there</em>—"</p><p>"Got it," Mineo mumbled, glancing down.</p><p>He shifted his fingers to replace it with the pad of his thumb, the width of it pressing flush against her clit as his wrist turned, his palm facing up so his two bunched fingers lined by the slit of her cunt, a soft, wet sound emanating when he pressed and pushed them in. Her plush, soaked pussy clenching once, twice hard around them, her whine piercing the air.</p><p>"God, you're hotter than usual here," Mineo said, glancing up to Ichika panting against the bed. "Is that because you drank?"</p><p>"I—I don't—" Ichika breathed open-mouthed, shaking her head. "I don't know—" Then Mineo's hand on her stomach pressed down, his fingers plunging in to the knuckle and curling up, and her back arced off the bed, her eyes squeezing shut in a cry. "O-Oh, Mineo, <em>please</em>—"</p><p>Mineo's skin was a live wire to every sound and move Ichika made, his breath roaring in his ears. But he only sped up his wrist between Ichika's legs, pumping his fingers in deep and quick, his other hand pressing so firm he could feel his own fingers bump up through her belly when they curled knuckle-deep inside her. Every hitching breath and cry his hands drew out of Ichika was another zipping high, headier than any spirit he'd ever drank.</p><p>He leaned over, the motion parting Ichika's legs wider, and he sucked and licked on her nipple as he fingered her harder and faster, the wet noises blending together before he bunched a third finger and squeezed it into her pulsing heat. He buried his fingers and curling them endlessly against a wet, firm bump deep in her walls as his other hand kept pressing down her abdomen, and Ichika actually let out a scream, her hands fisting chunks of his hair so hard his scalp throbbed.</p><p>"Mineo, I'm—" Her chest fluttered in shallow breaths as she keened. Her body twitched and clenched around Mineo's fingers inside her, his thumb at her clit replaced by the wide heel of his palm as he kept fingering her, and her heels on either side of him dug into the bed. "I—I'll come like this…!"</p><p>"So soon..." A long, low sigh left his lips, ghosting over her chest. He glanced up at her, eyes never blinking. "Want me to stop?"</p><p>Mineo puffed open-mouthed over her chest, his arm flexing as he fingered her open. At the immediate, frantic shake of her head, he moved to tongue his love bites on her neck. He left one more as he shook his wrist fingering her even faster, the heel of his palm pressing her clit with every in and out, and he kept pressing and relaxing his hand on her stomach, using his weight and strength to stop Ichika from shaking off the bed.</p><p>Ichika didn't have the words with the broken yell leaking from her lips, her legs trembling harder and harder till they wrapped around Mineo's waist. Her nails dug into her own palms stinging at his hair, and her eyes squeezed so tightly shut tears beaded at the corners, her whimpers growing into helpless gasps as the tipping point loomed over her in a wave.</p><p>Mineo bit down on her neck as she came. Her voice cracked on a sobbing gasp, her body trembled like an earthquake as her hand flew to brace herself on his shoulders, her grip hard enough to bruise. Her core fluttered and clenched tight and rhythmic on his fingers, clamping down hard enough to make his hand slow down in its pace, her warm cum dripping down to his palm now. His fingers pushed up into her walls through her climax, gradually rolling in slow, tight rubs before he slipped them as Ichika kept clenching on them.</p><p>He brought up his open palm with three of his fingers glistening wet, smelling of sex, the skin of his fingertips just starting to prune ever so slightly. He put them to his lips, watching Ichika as he licked the taste of her off his fingers. He sucked around the edges of them as she watched scrunch-eyed and blushing, shivering as Mineo's other hand slid up her bare side, over her shoulder and clavicle, stroking to soothe her.</p><p>"You taste so good," he said. Simple. Quiet. His eyes were still hooded when he licked his lips. "You always do."</p><p>Ichika blinked. Bleary-eyed, she was still catching her breath when her arms looped around Mineo's neck, shock waves of pleasure still emanating from her core as she pulled him in for an open-mouthed kiss. Mineo held her and deepened it in return, both hands sliding down to her hips. The wet feel of one of them was cool slipping down and gripping her waist. Just enough to ground Ichika's senses a little as they broke apart for air.</p><p>"I…I want to do it for you, now."</p><p>She swallowed her whisper. Looking at her soft and wanting, Mineo's eyes bugged out.</p><p>"You..." He gulped down the lump in his throat, the stab of heat at his gut. He definitely twitched down there. "You're sure?"</p><p>Searching her expression, Mineo felt the air leave his body when she gave quick little nods.</p><p>"I want to." She bit on one of her knuckles, tugging at his elbow. "Change places with me."</p><p>Mineo swallowed. With a shaky, short nod, he followed Ichika's orders. Shifting around until he was the one sat up at the headboard, with Ichika even angling the pillow for his upper back. With her hovering over her him, her naked body over his own, Mineo couldn't help but have his hands back on her.</p><p>His palms caught at the narrow of her waist again, his lips coming up to catch her nipple at her little gasp, sucking and nibbling on the dark chocolate nub. Her hands came down onto his chest, bracing his pecs as she ground down her hips on his, her slick and warm heat sliding wet over his length. Mineo threw back his head in a clenched hiss, his grip on Ichika's waist tightening as she leaned down to leave a kiss on his jaw.</p><p>"Not yet, Mineo," she chided gently, giggling and breathy as her hands slid down his toned, clenching torso. "That comes later."</p><p>"You..." Mineo swallowed, grumbling in his throat in strain and disbelief. "And you tell me not to tease you..."</p><p>Ichika only answered by kissing his lips in a smile.</p><p>Firm and slow-paced, she sucked his bottom lip, pulling a groan from him. He barely had time to return it before she was already descending, her soft tits pressed against his body as she slid down, her nipples hard and poking at his skin as she laid gentle kisses down his chest. Mineo already had a hand clutching his own hair, his other at the back of Ichika's head as she got closer and closer to his crotch, her hands going to his hips before her chin hovered above the tip of his cock. Flushed red and painfully hard, Mineo watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and look up, those round green eyes on his with her plush lips parted and so close to his erection, and Mineo groaned in a furiously hot blush.</p><p>"I...probably won't last long..." he muttered.</p><p>He resisted the urge to look at her between his fingers instead of head-on. But then Ichika only smiled, sweet and loving with her hair mussed from his hands, and he felt his soul ready to leap off this mortal coil in euphoria.</p><p>"Don't worry," she murmured. Her hand slid down the V of his hips, fingers curling around the thick base of his cock, and Mineo's thighs already shuddered hard at the contact. "We have all night."</p><p>Mineo watched dumbfounded, open-mouthed and absolutely entranced when her eyes lidded as her warm breath fanned over the head of his erection. He was already biting his lip hard enough to make the skin white. When her mouth opened, lips opening and sinking around the head of his cock, her tongue lapping the drops of pre at the soft slit while her hand started moving tight up the base, Mineo's eyes rolled up in his head in a desperate huff. He tried to regain the strength in his neck to look at her again, his hand pushing the fringe out of her eyes as her mouth sunk down, small and impossibly hot around his pulsing cock.</p><p>"God..." He was propped up on an elbow, panting and eyes half-lidded. But then her hand left his cock, her face gradually sinking down while her eyes stayed closed and her cheeks hollowed, and Mineo's eyes blew out wide. "W-Wait, Ichi—!"</p><p>Ichika rose up again, her downy tongue swiping over the sensitive little ridges at the underside of his head, and her head sunk down faster in a wet gasp, a thin breath through her nose. She sank down till the tip of his cock stopped and pushed into the tight, fluttering space of her throat, the tip of her nose nudging the dark pubic hair at his crotch. Mineo's entire body seized up, shock and piercing heat blazing up to his abdomen from his cock. He fought tooth and nail to keep his hips still, barely managing to win out as his fist slammed into the mattress beside him with a groan from the depths of his throat, his knuckles white as they gripped the sheets hard enough they threatened to tear.</p><p>"Shit—" He swallowed desperately, his arm overly warm when it flew to his forehead, his chest heaving. Ichika nuzzled her mouth to the base of his burning cock, pulling off to sink her mouth down again, faster, her wet, silken tongue swirling around it like candy as his breath tore out his throat. "Fuck, <em>Ichika</em>."</p><p>She let out a sweet moan at the sound of her name, one that rattled him to the marrow of his hips with her warm mouth vibrating and squeezing around him. He bit off a choked cry as she kept going at a steady, firm pace. Wet, airless noises left her mouth as her mouth slipped up and down his length, little pops and gasps coming from when she took a breath before going down again, and Mineo felt himself going light-headed, his nerves taut strings played by every push and pull of Ichika's mouth.</p><p>One hand that had been braced on his hip moved down to his balls, hanging warm and heavy between his twitching thighs, and his knee flinched up as her lithe fingers wrapped around them. Massaging them, firm and gentle as her mouth kept working. Sending bolts up his spine, skittering over his chest. The overwhelming heat cresting in his waist, building at his chest like a tidal wave had his eyes screwing shut.</p><p>"W-Wait." Breathless, gulping in air, Mineo gripped her hair in a clench. "Ichika, stop."</p><p>He gently pushed up her head before she eventually slowed down, mouth warm and smooth off the aching head of his cock. Mineo groaned in a gentle, painful relief, and Ichika looked up at him in worry.</p><p>"What is it?" she said, hoarse before she swallowed. The rasp in her voice sent another unhelpful zing to his gut. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing… Nothing's wrong. It's… It's too right, actually," he managed, chuckling softly. His forearm came up to cover his forehead, his other arm busy petting Ichika's mussed hair. "I just really won't last like this. I don't wanna keep you waiting when we come down to it."</p><p>Mineo sat up, where Ichika could look at him better. His cheeks flushed, his hair frayed even with his ponytail. Chest gleaming softly with sweat as his eyes glowed warm and honey-gold smiling at her. Her heart somersaulted at the sight, her teeth worrying her lip as a rush of warmth made her thighs squirm.</p><p>But Mineo also looked calm, somewhat. Calmer than Ichika was used to when they were in bed. She opened her mouth, thinking to ask, but about what, she wasn't sure. But the moment her lips parted—</p><p>Mineo's fingers twisted in her hair in a fist, pulling once and hard. The sting lining her scalp made her gasp as he pulled her close by her hair, his other hand gripping her shoulder, and leaned in, so she was nearly blinking out a tear looking up at him.</p><p>"Or maybe…I'll make you wait."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>